Broken Rose
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. Right after a vampire from the Volturi Guard watches and decides to bring Bella along with him. From then on her fate is decided... (Aro/Bella) rating will change later!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey so I decided to write another Twilight Fanfiction. Having been away from the fandom for a long time and recently getting back into it once again I wanted to try my hand on another Aro/Bella story. So I hope you all will enjoy it. This is just the prologue the chapters will be longer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to the awesome and magnificent Stephanie Meyer for creating such amusing characters.**

He left her.

"Your not right for me. You were just an easy toy; a blood bag that sang to me. A human girl as yourself could never be vampire. "

Stranded. Emotionless. Alone.

In the woods.

It was freezing and raining. Drops of ice cold water land roughly on her face.

She didn't care.

Bella laid in her own self hurt.

Feeling the ends of her heart shatter and break. Curling up into herself just wanting to die.

.

.

.

He watched her. His eyes roaming the vast distance following the Cullen boy as he made his departure from the girl lying on the ground.

The Kings would need to know this. That there was a human girl that knew about there existence and that the Cullens had broke the one law that was held in high regard to their kind.

He needed to bring her along with him.

Continuing watching her.

He knew the Cullen boy had broken her. And would find out quickly that there was nothing left close to emotion inside her anymore.

Taking a step forward - gliding along branches and leaves left forgotten by the current of wind and water his speed carried him towards the girl lying almost lifeless, curled into a ball.

He picked her up into his arms she eyed him with no emotion. There was no fear. No fight. Just lifeless pools indicating her yearning for death.

Her brown eyes close. Her head limping to the side. Loosing herself in the tendrils of sleep.

Gripping her tightly he made his way from Forks Washington to his home. Volterra Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: so I'm updating once again. I have a lot I want to do in this story. So I thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites and support that this story has had in the last day. So thank you all so much and I hope that it continues for the future progression of Broken Rose.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to the amazing writer Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Chapter One**

Bella opened her eyes. Weakly. She wasn't sure what was going on. Although she didn't bat an eye lash at her new surroundings.

Or the fact she was lying down on her back on a bed she knew not how she came to be.

Trying to remember how would only bring her more hurt.

He had left her.

Left her broken and crying and emotionally exhausted.

She remembered the cold, the wetness, and the roughness of the spears of ice water that scratched against her cheek. She had no fight left. No will to live. That is until she glimpsed something that made her blink and surrender.

She focused on her surrounding and she was staring directly at metal - feeling the out of body feeling at the moment.

"You're up." Bella glazed her eyes over to see the same man she had shortly glimpsed before she lost herself in the blissful state of sleep.

"You know of our existence. That itself is why you're here. "

She heard him. She did. Although her words died in her throat.

You as a human have no worth of becoming vampire...Edward's voice rang loud and clear through her head.

His words had broken her beyond repair. And she pleaded it through her eyes to the vampire before her pleading for death to devour her and all her worries and fears.

Bella watched the mysterious vampire leave. Shutting the door and leaving her alone.

.

.

.

The plane landed shortly after his confrontation with the mortal girl. He had his orders.

He was to monitor and only watch and report back his findings to his Masters'.

What he found was far more interesting a mortal girl who knew about vampires and witnessing the Cullen boy leaving her without killing or changing her from that moment the girl became a problem.

Left alive she could easily tell the human's of their existence but watching and seeing how the girl reacted it seemed to him the girl had more to do and offer. And he was curious to see how the girl would change.

So he grabbed her and even felt more confused when the girl didn't fight him which intrigued him further. His Masters' would want to see and decide whether she possessed a special gift.

The mortal girl - Bella, he remembered the Cullen boy calling her - had went back to sleep shortly after I left her. Thus that's what he found when he entered into the room once again gathering her into his muscled arms.

The both of them were in Volterra, Italy. From now things could only get more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: from now on I'm going to be in Bella's Point of View written in the third person. To not confuse all of you. Thanks for the continued support! And please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters are owned by the excellent and wonderful author Stephanie Meyer. In no way, shape, or form am I profiting off of any of this. I'm just borrowing all the characters for mine and others' pure enjoyment. Thanks.**

 **.**

.

.

Chapter Two

The next time Bella opened her eyes she glanced at her surroundings furrowing her brows in total confusion.

A door opened and Bella swept her chocolate brown eyes to meet the scarlet pools filled with blood and venom of a little girl wearing a black dress her blonde hair held up in a tight and precise bun – her face resembled that of a child, frozen in time, "it seems you have awoken. Come my Master wishes to speak to you."

Bella's features remained blank. Although inside Bella was at a loss of how she came to be in this room where she last remembered she had been with the male vampire. Bella stood ignoring the pain she still felt deep within her.

While following after, Bella assessed the girl from top from bottom her overall curiousness winning over her.

The girl looked no older than fifteen. But with the way she spoke to her Bella knew that this girl turned vampire lived a life full of sadness and pain and it was something she could closely relate to.

Thinking about it even was enough to remember the pain that he had caused. She didn't want to feel. She didn't want to feel the pain that pierced through her heart; it had already shattered in to a million microscopic pieces too small and forgotten to be even picked up or put back together.

Her hand that was at her side formed into a fist she wanted to feel nothing.

Would the constant pain she felt ever leave, she thought.

Holding a hand across her heart and sighing.

It was like the first time she realized she had been following the blonde vampire and realizing they had turned lots of corners and were right in-front of a grand door that had been carved into by hand intricate lines combining to make a tree whose roots further added to the delicate piece of art.

It was quite breath-taking if she had been what she was before Edward she would take the proper time to enjoy the brilliance of it.

Now she just wanted her life to be over yearning for a death that would release her and would take her away from everything that reminded her of just how pathetic she really was.

.

.

.

.

She followed after the vampire that led her to this point.

Taking notice of the male vampire that had brought her here for the first time since she had woken up in this place; he was standing against the wall unmoving and still. He was tall and had dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders. She thought Emmett when she looked at him with his broad build.

The thought only made her frown.

They left her too.

All of them had abandoned her.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

She didn't mean anything to them.

"Felix."

Her eyes were still on him. As he moved, his name was Felix that was the name of the vampire that had took her away with him.

"Master." He says holding his arm across his chest and kneeling down on his knees, "Rise Felix and let me see."

Bella takes notice of the vampire in-front of Felix.

Beauty and Power were two words that could describe the domineering vampire easily. She took notice of Felix offering his hand out to his offered one and the vampire hastily grabbed his hand he closed his eyes and reopened them in a matter of seconds.

Red irises stare and pierce through her the longer he watched the more Bella started to feel something.

"Bella. Such strength you have." She remained her ground. "And such mortal weaknesses. Although I dare say you interest me. Will you let me see?"

She was going to die so Bella didn't see anything into it - raising her hand out to be quickly intercepted and held gently.

Surprising Bella.

His caress was like a welcome breath of fresh air. She remained her focus wondering what he was doing; wondering what kind of gift this vampire had over every other vampire in the room.

His red irises held complete bafflement, "nothing. " he states. "Let us see if she is immune to all our gifts, shall we? Jane?"

Bella notices the blonde haired vampire that lead her to this point answered, "Yes Master."

Bella rejoiced as she awaited for whatever Jane's gift was. Her yearning for death would blanket her in its cold embrace and take her away from ever having to worry or fear. Complete peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: so I'm so sorry about not updating. Life has been very complicated. Leaving no room to write. Hoping all of you will enjoy this next chapter. Thanks. Bella4evr3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to the amazing and wonderful author Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Chapter Four**

Peace didn't come to take Bella away.

Nothing. She felt nothing. Opening her eyes her face contorts in raw confusion, "amazing!"

The long, raven haired vampire clasps his hands together and makes a praying gesture under his chin in amazement and wonder.

"She confounds us all. Sweet Isabella you are something inspiring. " she heard him. Although her mind couldn't quite keep up.

"Brother. What are you going to do now?"

"He knows what he must do. "

Bella could hear the conversation between the others and knew her heart could be heard beating erratically.

She also knew her face had reddened as the blood rushed to her face. It wasn't embarrassment but something it was something completely unexpected.

She had already given up everything.

Edward had made sure of that, she thought.

She just wanted everything to end. It wasn't hard. It wasn't supposed to be hard. Surely, she could voice out her feelings; she just wanted some peace. Some sort of liberation from this madness and tragic sorrow that consumed her like the venom beneath their veins? The never ending danger that followed her like a moth to a flame. She wanted that sweet and all consuming escape.

"Isabella. " chocolate eyes blink making her quit her inner thoughts and meet vibrant red irises. "Brother. "

The vampire that sat to the right of the middle throne, well to her left - held out his hand and Bella assumed the raven haired vampire's ability was something like taking a look into the person's life taking Edward's ability to the next level. That thought was like an arrow piercing through her heart. The words confirmed her theory, "her bonds are broken, but I see a bond starting to form between you two brother. "

"Ah, how marvelous! Sweet Isabella. "

"Can't I just die? Please that's all I want. "

She pleads and she hears how awful her voice sounded since that night. It was further proof she was not meant for this world.

She couldn't go on anymore each second that passed her by made her feel less significant; a poor soul that shouldn't have even existed in the first place - if Edward said she wasn't vampire material if she was nothing surely that meant she should leave this world behind?

But if that was the case, then why would they say no?

"I'm sorry. But no we can't Isabella. However you would make a unique vampire. Please join us Isabella. "

I didn't know what to think or feel or say. My head was heavy and my breaths became haggard - I felt my hands become sweaty the next thing I knew my eyes went up to the top of my head.

Fainting, in typical Bella manner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So here is a new chapter for you all. I'm hoping you will enjoy this wicked-good chapter! Please don't forget to vote and comment on what you liked, disliked, or thought. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight. All rights go to Twilight's amazing author Stephanie Meyer. I'm simply just borrowing the characters for others' and my pure enjoyment.**

A set of brown eyes flutter open, gasping awake as if she had just drowned and resuscitated back to life, "Aw Bella you are alive. My brothers can be so wrong at times. "

Bella shifted her weight and turned her head to come face to face with a vampire. She coughed in response fog dissipating from her clouded thoughts as she remembered what had been offered. Surely, it was a mistake?

"Human emotions fascinate me. You know why?" He questions - with speed that far surpassed that of a mere mortal he had sat himself on the edge of the bed she had awoken from. Bella shook her head, "human emotions change in a blink of an eye. They can be changed by the simplest of actions." Aro - remembering the name from before she had fainted - stood and walked over to the door which had been closed.

He opened it, yet before he took that first step out into the proceeding hall he gave a bit of advice, "My dear Bella, I must insist you take up on my offer to join us. Mr. Cullen as I heard didn't know what he was talking about."

Bella could instantly see Aro before her then disappeared only to reappear behind her. She could feel his hot breath along her neck, she could feel his broad chest against her back making chills run along her spine. She was so sure her heart was beating erratically and knew he could hear it with his advanced vampire hearing.

"How could one walk away from such a delicate flower such as yourself?" And just like that Aro left me alone and extremely confused, as well as with the lost feeling of being alive.

The sudden rush of exhilaration and adrenaline was a shot to her dead system reviving and rejuvenating her into someone else foreign and unidentifiable from the weak Bella that had trudged her way all across the country begging for death.

Placing her hand upon her chest where her heart beat steadily slowed to its normal rhythm. She let out a shaky breath Aro had definitely effected her much like Edward had. No it was far more different then what Edward and her had.

Was she seriously thinking about this? Aro Volturi - the leader of the flipping vampire royalty? Being dead inside was easier to handle, Bella thought to herself as she just wanted to faint once again only to find a quick reprieve from this constant struggle called, life.

A knock sounded. Ignoring it would only cause problems. And she could do for a bit without any trouble, yet that was an irrevocable trait of hers: James and Victoria, even Laurent wanted a piece of her and now she had found herself caught up in the irreversible and compelling webs of the very vampires that instilled death and fear to the very name of vampire. The door opened and Bella shortly became to recognize the blonde-haired vampire that had acted on orders to use her power upon her but for unknown reason she had been immune with further thought Bella picked out the name 'Jane' from her memories before she had lost it.

"Bella. Master Aro has sent me to make sure you feel comfortable in this new arrangement." Bella nodded silently, Jane walked further into the room like she owned the place and to Bella she could have; Jane reached for the bright red curtains and pulled them apart revealing such bright light that leaked through the windows - letting sunlight trail it's way upon the remnants and furniture that sat still within the room.

"You must have some questions." Jane meets my eyes as she turns and stares directly into my eyes, "Not really." Bella mentions, not really wanting to get into the whole your life has changed conversation that she knew they were going to start having trying to avoid it at all costs Bella steers the conversation in another direction, "There must be another reason you're here?" Jane inches her brow up the one action was enough to derail her and think 'tread carefully'.

"As I said before, my Master sent me to make sure you feel comfortable."

"To make sure I choose him, you mean?" Bella snaps back, and she instantly regret it.

"Would it be that bad?" Jane stays in her standing position, before taking her leave from the bedroom that had obviously been labeled 'Bella's room' during my hours of rest.

After spending not even a full day in the clock tower that had been disguised and glamoured from the humans that live and gaze a blind eye to the underworld, taking directly from its myths and legends - the kingdom of the immortal and already she had made an enemy.

Maybe dying was the easiest option to go with.

It was a lot less troubling.


End file.
